A Friend
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane is about to leave for Quantico and she would never have thought that she would be this nervous. Not just about leaving Kurt behind for five months but about meeting new people and finding friends. But as always life always has a plan for her. Fluffy One- Shot.


**A/N** : Hey there! I'm still there and fighting to _finally_ get to friday, hope you're all hanging in there. Here have some fluff to get you through another day. The first part wasn't supposed to be this long, but Kurt does what he wants whenever Jane is concerned. Not my fault. Feedback is appreciated, as always. Enjoy x

* * *

Jane was fidgeting about and she knew it. First she kneaded her hands, twiddled her thumbs, then she sat on her hands, trying to keep them from moving so much. Next thing she knew, her left leg was jumping up and down. Frustrated she pulled out her hands from under her thighs and let herself fall over so that she was now lying on her side on the sofa, staring at the wall.

How was it possible that she was so nervous when she had gone through so much worse?

She had never felt this anxious when she had gone undercover for the FBI, or had continued working as a double agent for both her terrorist family and the government that threatened to turn her back over to the CIA to be tortured again. Sure, it hadn't been the best time of her life and she wouldn't want to go back to that for the life of her but damn… this shouldn't be so hard.

Director Hirst had given her the letter months ago that told her that she had been admitted to the FBI training academy in Quantico, to become an actual agent and – if she was lucky – even special agent. It hadn't been a surprise to any of them.

Tasha had simply rolled her eyes, giving her a goodhearted nudge when she had shown her the piece of paper, telling her that they would have been stupid not to take her. Meanwhile, Patterson had been tearing up on her behalf and Kurt had been incredibly proud but – again – not really surprised. She _had_ a pretty good track record, she supposed. Well, apart from being head of the organization she later helped take down.

Kurt came back half an hour later and found her in the same exact position – her knees flexed, hugged to her chest, her fingers thrumming random patterns on her arms. She didn't even hear him move closer, too lost in her own thoughts.

"I thought you wanted to pack your stuff."

Snapping out of her own thoughts Jane looked up at her boyfriend, smiling for the first time since he had left for the grocery store.

"You wanna get rid of me?" she asked playfully while sitting up to make room for him. When he plopped down next to her and extended his arm, she cuddled into him, enjoying the warmth of his body, the reassuring beat of his heart steady in his chest and the scent that meant home.

"Never." She heard him mumble into her hear before pressing a kiss to her temple "As far as I'm concerned we could stay like this forever and none of us would go anywhere ever again."

Jane chuckled, turning in his arms and leaning away a little so she could look at him, "I think sitting on the couch all day doesn't pay the rent. And we would get fat."

"Or we would starve."

"It's not as if you would let me starve" she grinned and for a moment she forgot the looming thoughts that had clouded her mind not too long ago. "What's gonna be for dinner?"

"Mmh, I gotta see what I have here" he rubbed his stubbles as if deep in thought "Won't be anything fanc- Ouch!" He glared at her hand that had just slapped his chest "What was that for?"

"That's for lying" she retorted "And for being bad at it."

Rolling his eyes he gave her a quick peck on the lips "Well, we're gonna have your favorite chicken mango curry with some rice, garlic bread and guess what's for dessert?"

Her eyes went wide in childlike excitement "Apple crumble!"

Grinning down on her he pulled her in a bone crushing hug "I'm going to miss you" he whispered "Wanna help me prepare the food so we can pack your bag and then stay in bed for the rest of the day?"

Jane nodded against his shoulder and retreated from his embrace reluctantly "Sounds like a plan."

After their late lunch – or early dinner, however you wanted to put it – they moved to their bedroom where Kurt sat down on the bed, leaning against the bedrest and Jane stood standing in front of their closet, with her suitcase opened to her feet.

Kurt watched her for a few minutes while she pulled out some black pants, black sweatshirts, his favorite navy-blue sweater of hers, underwear and workout clothes. She worked in silence and he enjoyed watching her move through the room with the ease of someone being at home. While he was incredibly proud and absolutely certain that she would make a great agent, he hated having to see her leave.

Just the thought of not being able to fall asleep with her calm breathing to lull him in and the certainty that her warm body gave him when he pulled her closer, made him almost want to throw the suitcase out and her on the bed and to never ever let her go. But he had to be responsible, for her sake, she deserved this chance.

When he looked back over to her, he saw her cradling his worn FBI shirt in her hands, appearing to be completely lost in her mind as well. Carefully he pushed himself off the backrest and moved closer to the foot of the bed, trying not to startle her. When he was close enough he put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his lap, so he had her in his arms, right where she belonged.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked softly, brushing his thumb over her forearm to get her attention while she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

He felt the deep sigh through his very core when she turned in his arms, resting her ear against his chest right over his heart as she always did when she needed to calm herself down. "I don't know. I'm excited for this, I really am" she started "And I'm so grateful for you, Director Hirst, but…"

"But you're scared?" he asked, winding his arm more firmly around her small waist and felt her nod against him. "That's completely normal. I was so nervous when I first got there" he told her with a chuckle.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, I was" he laughed now, his chest rumbling with the memories of that time "I didn't know anyone and I didn't want to get to know anyone either but I was so scared that I would make a fool out of myself."

Jane blew a quick kiss to his collarbone before leaning away with a small grin "You couldn't make a fool out of yourself even if you tried."

"I believe I have" he grinned back "Multiple times since you got here."

"Maybe" again she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, biting her lip thoughtfully "I'm not scared of the tasks… I think I can handle the training part. But what if no one will like me, what if they will think I'm a freak with all the tattoos and I'm going to have to eat on my own for the five months I'm there and-"

"Jane" Kurt interrupted her gently and moved them slightly so she was sitting on his lap, facing him and he held her gaze "You're the single most amazing woman I know. You're incredibly strong and beautiful and charismatic and smart and great to talk to.." he trailed of, taking her hand in his "It might take a while but you will get to know some people there. They might not be friends for life but that doesn't matter because no matter what, you'll always have me. And Patterson and Tasha and Reade and Allie. You will never be alone."

"I know- I know that" she gave back "It's just… Everything is going to be so new and we'll be separated for the first time since we.. since we got together and I don't want to leave any of this behind. You, the team. I don't want to miss Thursday nights out and I want to be there for every game board night" she blinked away the tears that had started pooling in her eyes "I just don't want to miss out on any of it."

For a long moment he held her gaze, his hand holding hers and his thumb brushing over her palm ever so slightly.

"Marry me" he whispered finally and upon hearing her sharp intake of air he moved closer to her, grabbing her hand and placing it over his beating heart "This is yours" he told her softly "And it's going to kill me that you'll be gone for so long but I'm in this for the long run.. I'm in this forever because I don't want to miss out on any of this, either."

"You're not just saying that bec-"

Suddenly Kurt pulled away and he could see the guarded look that crossed Jane's features for a moment before she furrowed her brows at him in confusion while he bend over until he could reach his nightstand and pulled the drawer open, taking out a small black box.

"I'm not just saying that because you're leaving." Grinning at her flabbergasted expression when she stared at the ring he held out his hand to her "I'm probably doing this all wrong. I'm not going down on one knee and you're not wearing an evening gown and there was no fancy dinner and I promise- I give you all of this as well, but-"

"Yes, of course I want to marry you!" she cried out before he could finish the sentence, throwing her arms around his neck in a fierce kiss that tasted salty from the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I'm really glad" he mumbled against her lips "You'll be fine in Quantico" then, as if an afterthought he added "Also, this way everyone will know you're already taken."

"You getting possessive now, Weller?"

"Only of the single most valuable thing in my life."

* * *

The day sucked.

It was her first day at the academy and Jane had never expected to find a group of people on her first day that she would hang out with for the rest of her time there but this… it was worse than she had expected, and she had expected the _worst_.

Huffing in frustration she made her way to her dorm that she luckily inhabited alone. She just wanted to curl into her bed at home with Kurt – her fiancé – and never leave that place every again.

Her fiancé.

A grin stole its way onto her lips as she bit down on her lower lip to not break out into a full on goofy smile out of nowhere. His proposal had surprised her and she had been thrilled to say yes but for some reason that made this time away so much harder. How was she ever going to make it through five months with only occasional visits?

"Agent- in-training Doe!"

She had almost reached the door that promised a hot shower, solitude and some quiet after everything she had seen and heard today but apparently life didn't always give you what you wanted and she would have to swallow that pill and follow the instructor who seemed dead set on becoming her least favorite person in this institution.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she mumbled, retreating from the door and following the man in uniform to the lecture hall where everyone else had already assembled and she had to hurry to get to one of the last few remaining seats before the head of the academy started addressing them.

"Cadets!" he started, his gaze moving along the rows of trainees in front of him as if he was committing every face straight to his memory. Somewhere nearby Jane could hear someone whisper something along the lines of "I wonder if he knows that we're not in the military" and she let herself grin quickly before returning her attention to the man in front.

Turned out it was just another introduction to one of their many new classes where he lectured them about the importance of this job and about taking their training seriously because the American people were counting on them. It was the same thing, she had heard the first two times this day and she doubted it would be the last time she heard those words. It was tiring.

What spiked her interest in the end of his speech was the reference to the gym and to the physical training that would begin the next day, starting with an evaluation of their physical fitness and knowledge of defense moves and all that.

At least that would be something she was good at, that she felt comfortable with.

The thought alone got her through the dinner she took in by herself in the cafeteria while some other trainees had already flocked together in smaller groups but she didn't even know what to talk about with any of them. Her whole body was, after all, still an ongoing investigation of the highest security level.

When she could finally fall into the bed that definitely missed Kurt's warmth and Kurt in general and had checked in with her very favorite Assistant Director who managed to make her smile for the first time that day, she was a little less frustrated but still felt lonely.

She doubted she would meet even one single person in those five months.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

"Ugh!" her opponent let out, raising his arms to defend himself against her blows but she didn't let him go that easily. With a motion that was barely more than a twist of her wrist she had grabbed his left arm that hadn't been pulled in closely enough and twisted it to distract him while she wound one of her legs around his and watched in satisfaction as he fell to the floor with a loud _thumb_.

Jane took a step back and looked around the gym that had filled considerably since she had first set foot in there.

It had all begun when she had come in, wanting to get her workout in before the rest of the academy was out and about, to get her muscles warm and to maybe get a few punches in on the punching bag she had spotted the day before. Apparently, though, she hadn't been the only early bird and so when she had first gone to the punching bag, after her strength training session, curious eyes had followed her.

She hadn't minded it much; she was – after all – used to worse kinds of staring, so she ignored them and just did her thing.

Until the first one had approached her from behind, breaking her concentration but not enough that she realized he wasn't any danger and instead had landed face down on the mat to her feet. After that the people who wanted to challenge her seemed to come out of nowhere, every time she was finished with one, the next one was already there taking his place.

It was actually kind of fun, so much more fun than punching an unmoving object and due to the high fluctuation of more or less trained people it was almost a challenge that even let her break out into a sweat after the third classmate fell.

"Agent- in- training Doe!"

Ugh. She knew that voice. Putting on a blank expression she stepped to the side and turned around to find her least favorite instructor, as of yesterday evening, staring back at her.

"We were just training –" the young man she had just been fighting began to explain, obviously growing really small under the older man's scrutinizing gaze but he didn't get very far.

"I wasn't talking to you" he gave back roughly, never breaking her gaze and his attitude reminded her so much of Kurt in that moment that she had to keep herself from smiling, because she doubted that would give her any extra points with this gruff man that never seemed to smile.

"Doe. How many agents-in-training have you fought today?" he wanted to know and she couldn't figure out the look he shot her so she answered truthfully, but guarded.

"Six, Sir."

"All of them separately?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did that challenge you?"

"I – uhm" she frowned in confusion.

"It was a simple question, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir" she nodded and quickly added "It was a challenge because I could never rest while they were still full of strength."

What happened next almost made her eyes pop out. The serious instructor, who hadn't as much as turned the corner of his lips up in the last 24 hours, started laughing out loud, the sound coming from the depths of his chest and filling the room.

"Very good, Doe. You're a terrible liar. We'll have to work on that."

She was completely taken aback "I- I don't understand, Sir?"

Still amused he shook his head "You do. But I know that you lied to spare their feelings, so at least your social skills don't seem to be lacking, Cadet. Now, how about we let them fight you in pairs?"

* * *

Jane was completely beat when she plopped down on one of the chairs in the cafeteria, her food tray on the table in front of her but her thoughts somewhere else entirely. She had been complimented on her fighting skills and on the fact that she had lied to protect her classmates' egos and it seemed as if for some reason her instructor – who's name she still didn't know – seemed to have taken a liking towards her.

The day could definitely had gone a lot worse but she still felt like the odd one out, sitting on the table closest to the door at the head of the table so she had maximum view of her surroundings. One by one smaller groups came in to have lunch, laughed together and she was sitting there, picking at her food and forcing a smile whenever someone she had fought earlier waved at her in passing.

She kept telling herself that it was, after all, only the second day but she felt as if everyone else knew just the right way to start a conversation while she had no frame of reference of meeting new people. Her friends she had met when she hadn't known anything or anyone and everyone besides that was usually a criminal.

"You're Doe, right?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she felt her body go rigid when a voice coming from behind her addressed her and shortly afterwards a woman dropped down on the chair to her left, followed by a giant of a man.

Jane eyed them warily, not knowing whether to trust them or not, but deciding that this would probably the only opportunity for her to talk to people today, she nodded "Yeah, Jane. You?"

"Wait" the guy frowned at her "Your name is _Jane Doe_?"

Great, that question again. Inwardly she rolled her eyes but kept looking straight into the man's eyes and nodded – thinking back to the engagement ring that was currently hanging on a necklace around her neck hidden by her sweatshirt.

"I've been told it sounds kinda punk" she offered with a shrug and took a bite of her food, simply to have something to do.

"I'm Laura" the woman chimed in happily, leaning forward with her elbows on both sides of her food tray and clasped her hands together "And this grumpy is Jay, my best friend. We watched you fight this morning."

Jay nodded his assent "I've never seen anyone fight like that" he said and too started eating the huge portion of rice on his plate.

Jane watched him in fascination, knowing that she in turn was being watched by Laura "It's great you both got into the academy together" she then said to break the silence that had descended on their group, only interrupted by Jay's chewing and the clatter of the cutlery.

Laura nodded and shot Jay a smile "Yeah, it's a blessing to know someone in this huge thing. Honestly, I wouldn't know how to go up to most of these people. They all look so… young."

Grinning Jane looked down at her tray, at least she wasn't the only one with that problem.

"You're not one of these newbies either, right?" Laura continued, shaking her red locks until she was satisfied with whatever she had achieved and pulled them back into a ponytail. "What did you do before coming here?"

"I, um" Jane tried to think of what she should answer and decided to stay as close to the truth as she could "I was in the Navy, special ops, and after that I worked for the FBI as a consultant."

"Ah man, I bet you have the best connections!" Laura exclaimed "You got the tattoos after the Navy, right?"

"Uh" she looked down on her arms that were covered up up to her wrists, the only tattoos standing out were the ones on her hand and her neck.

"I saw them when you were training and in the changing room" Laura said, chewing on her salad "They look mysterious. Do they have a meaning? Did they hurt?"

Before Jane could reply, feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Jay had swallowed his latest bite and chimed in "You don't go around asking people that, L. They probably hurt and I doubt she would've gotten them if they wouldn't mean something to her."

The redhead nodded, rolling her eyes and turned to Jane "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be nosy, I just talk and my mouth doesn't have the time to filter everything out that my brain thinks of, I really didn't mean to pry."

Jane smiled "It's okay. I get these questions a lot, actually. And yes, they do have a meaning."

"I knew it!" Laura exclaimed and clasped her hand on her mouth when she saw the other woman's shocked expression "I mean, I saw your back when you got changed after training and I'm pretty sure that that engagement ring is going to make you Jane Weller, am I not right?"

Biting her lip, Jane nodded slowly.

"Ugh. I did it again. Like I said – no filter" Laura shrugged and continued eating "But feel free to ask your own questions. I was in the military, always hated Navy special ops because I slept with a guy once who thought he was oh-so-much-better and well, let me tell you, it did not end well. When I dropped out after a knee injury – cross bands – I went to work as a cashier which has to be the most boring job but hey, I met Jay there" she rambled on.

Jay chuckled at his friend who couldn't seem to stop talking and Jane watched the interaction between the two of them. They seemed close – comfortable with each other – and they obviously had some history together.

"And then, when I got cleared by my physician, he told me to take it light and do you know what Jay did? No? Well, he signed me up for martial arts because apparently that's taking it light!"

Jane joined into the laughter and slowly she started to relax into their presence, enjoying the conversation going on around her that she could join whenever she felt like it. It felt a lot like the talks she used to have with Patterson and Tasha.

* * *

"Kurt!" she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder and breathing him in. "I've missed you so much" she laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dropping down so she was standing on the floor again and hugged him around his lower waist.

Jane felt his chest rumble with laughter and his stubble tickled her when he leaned down to nuzzle his face into her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I've missed you more" she could feel him mumble to her "Now, give me a kiss!"

She grinned, lifting her head to meet his lips with hers in a hungry kiss and soon her mock scowl at the command had melted from her forehead as she pulled him as close as she could, trying to leave as little room between them as possible, wanting to make up for lost time.

"Maybe we should take this inside" Kurt suggested after they pulled apart, breathing heavily "Our neighbors might not like the … indecent behavior in front of their door."

Biting her lip she nodded and lifter her backpack from the ground where she had dropped it with her suitcase but the second she tried putting it on, Kurt had already taken it from her and stolen a quick peck in the process. Taking her hand he pulled her towards the entrance "Let's get you feed and then into bed, what do you say?"

They went upstairs and while Kurt prepared dinner, she was talking nonstop about everything she had learned and about the academy itself and how much she had missed him and whenever she dared to interrupt his cooking process she hugged him from behind – relishing in the warmth of his body and more than once a kiss that turned more passionately than anticipated almost ruined their food.

"Dinner is ready!" Kurt said just as her phone chimed up with the Ducktales intro and Jane laughed when she saw his incredulous expression and went to check on her phone.

"Who's that?" he wanted to know leaning over her shoulder after he had set down the food on the table.

"Oh that" Jane smiled at the text "She's a friend. She says hi to you."


End file.
